


Prise de Fer

by Nomiliy



Series: Cirque du Drabble [8]
Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Darius' step-dad is also his uncle, Drabble, F/M, Gen, He's gonna have problems, It's a weird family dynamic y'all, M/M, So what else is new?, but he's Steve's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomiliy/pseuds/Nomiliy
Summary: Frankly, Darren is surprised Annie hasanythingnice to say about Steve.
Relationships: Past Steve Leonard/Annie Shan, Steve "Leopard" Leonard/Annie Shan, Steve "Leopard" Leonard/Darren Shan
Series: Cirque du Drabble [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479779
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Prise de Fer

**Author's Note:**

> 'Prise de Fer' is a defensive action in fencing where the opponent takes the blade of another, rendering them unable to battle. From French, the movement literally translates to 'taking the sword.' 
> 
> I think we all know what sword Darren takes...

“Annie,” Darren sighed over his teacup, “I know it’s normal to talk about married life, but my husband  _ is _ your ex—” 

“You kidding?! I’ve been  _ dying _ to dish about Steve! No offense,” his sister assured. 

“None taken,” Darren laughed. It was nice to finally talk about his marital bliss and woes. 

“So, how’s the sex?” 

Earl Grey sprayed over the table while Darren choked on embarrassment. “Annie!”

“Good, right?!” She lamented. “Why do the worst guys have the best dick—” 

“ANNIE!”

“Calm down Darren, I had a baby with him.” 

“And I don’t wanna hear how you made that baby!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:   
> "Think it's cause he's Jewish?" Annie asked.  
> "I'm not talking about my husband's 'thing' with you!" Darren cried. "And what does that have to do with anything?!"
> 
> I might just have to do another small oneshot about Annie giving Darren shit for marrying Steve. Imagine all the sibling gossip!  
> Also, scary thought, but Steve _totally_ could've shagged both the Shan children if he wanted to...


End file.
